A Royal Day Out
by ryki-chan
Summary: Belphegor remembers a recent mission, and has some fun in town. This is for a friend.


The prince walked around headquarters, sighing left and right. His Cheshire grin was nowhere to be seen, and he had a bored look on his dashingly handsome face. Everyone in America was getting ready to party, but all the Varia had was missions, missions, oh, and _more_ missions. It was dreadfully boring. Even mroe so because Fran was out on a mission. Belphegor walked around a few more times, before flopping on a close couch, his hands locked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Ushishi~! The prince's knives are stuck in the ceiling. When did that happen?"

Belphegor unfolded his hands, and stood on the couch, reaching up to his knives. But, even if he was taller, he was still short. Not to mention the ceiling was higher than average. There weren't even wires attached to the knives, either, but Belphegor didn't want them to rot in the ceiling, when they could be used for cutting up bodies.

Thinking about cutting up bodies, Bel remembered a recent mission. He was free to do whatever he pleased, as long as the target died. So of _course_ he was going to have fun.

After skipping around, and doing severe princely stuff, like checking out hot clothes, and thinking about his Frog, he decided to work on the mission. Walking around in common clothes, looking for his target. The target was supposedly six foot, with blonde hair, and green eyes, and a fair complexion. He has a scare of his eye- Wait, why does it matter? He was tall and ugly. No match for the prince! Bel did eventually find his target, and decided to pursue him.

Following him silently, and assassin-like, Belphegor managed to trap his target in an abandoned warehouse. The prince wasn't paying too much mind to his surroundings, so he didn't care how, when, or where he was. When his target realized _who_ was persuading him, he effortlessly fell to his knees and started begging for his life. Something the prince_ loved_ seeing. It was all a matter of time, before he was to be killed.

Coming back to present day, Belphegor fell off the couch, and face-planted a kiss on the floor. "Disgusting!" He sat up and rubbed his face, before realizing his nose was bleeding. He heart started to beat fast, and that foolish grin was plastered on his face. His need to kill growing.

As usual, he remembers all the past killing, including the most recent. The way the mouse fell for the trap, on his knees _begging_ to be spared. Not like it was going happen! The prince threw two of his beautiful knives at the target's legs, making sure he could run away, even though it was pointless to. Screams filled the air, and Belphegor couldn't help but hold himself in pleasure. The pained face, and the constant screams were more than enough to turn him on. He loved seeing his victims suffer.

A few minutes later, the screaming turned into sobs. _How pathetic. _Belphegor obviously did **not **like it when they started crying and talking about their families, and how much they'll miss them. Didn't this dumbass think about his victims families? How he slaughtered innocent kids, just to spite the mafia. And here he is, going on and on about how much his family will miss him. _Pathetic. It's all pathetic._ Belphegor was starting to get sick of this.

Slowly but surely, Belphegor walked up to his target, he used his knife to cut the edges of the target's mouth. Fear invaded his face, and his eyes widened in pain. The prince could only grin, as he slammed a knife into his target's chest, causing him to scream. And this wasn't the average scream, by screaming, he expanded the cuts on the edges of his mouth, and they tore up his cheeks, only to cause him to scream in even _more_ pain.

"Ushishishi, music to my ears~!" Belphegor kicked the target to the ground and continued to cut him up. Little by little, Belphegor cut him into had cut that man's shirt, and literally dissected his body. The man looked horrified as Belphegor rearranged his internal organs, even pulling a few of them out, and licking them. This was _always_ a sight of pleasure. The organs are still warming, and squishy. Touching them was even more enjoyable than cutting him into pieces, or making a cactus out of him. Now, Belphegor wasn't a cannibal, he just enjoyed touching internal organs, and the horrified, terrified, pained, and shocked expressions of his victims.

The victim's screams started fading, and his blood pouring out of the cuts. To be cut into pieces, and dissected while still alive must be extremely painful, but Belphegor loved doing it to others. He didn't care if one day, it'll happen to him. His blood is rich, and it'll only cause him to enjoy the moment of torture. Before the victim when totally out, Belphegor grabbed his heart, and squeezed it, causing one final scream as he ripped it out of his torso.

The red blood slowly flowed from the now lifeless body. Belphegor was _soaked_ in his blood, and he could only enjoy the red ocean around him. He loved it.

Returning from his high, Belphegor glanced around for any peasants that might be his next victim. He looked at the blood on his sleeve again, and grinned. Such a beautiful colour. Getting off his ass, he explored the head quarters, but since everything was either avoiding him, or on a mission, he decided to leave and go explore the town for anyone to kill.

Of course this is the part where he magically appears in town.

Taking long exaggerated strides through the annoying crowd, he decided to just explore the back allies. That's where all the 'tough guys' are anyways. Dealin' drugs, actin' all cool, gettin' high off their asses, and attackin' innocent sluts, whores, or random people. Since they're usually 'criminals', Belphegor would be _helping_ the police by cleaning out the 'trash'. After turning left and right, and going absolutely no-where, Belphegor spotted some old disgusting gangsta idiots attacking some old homeless man.

Without a moment to spare, and playing hero, Belphegor threw knives at their arms. When they looked at the knife and saw the prince, they got pissed off and approached him.

"Ushishi, putting up a fight? Good, good~!" Belphegor stepped forward to show that he wasn't afraid. They rushed into an early death, throwing broken bottles at the prince. He wasn't going to take this kind of indecency, but what is he expecting from back-ally hooligans? Without a moment to spare, Belphegor obviously missed his targets as he throw his wired knives at them. They started to laugh, and approached Bel again, grinning their heads off, _literally._ A wire managed to slice the head of the fatter one without him knowing. The head fell to the floor with a dumbass grin on his face, as blood gushed out of his still-standing body.

The other kid pissed his pants, and fell back. But, of course, the wires got him, too. Slicing him in half, due to the intense pressure from falling. Of course, realistically speaking this is naturally impossible without some kind of brute force, but let's let Belphegor play God for a bit longer.

After leaving the scene, grinning with his hands behind his head. He started looking for another victim, or _victims_. The bright red, and fresh, blood was appealing, and it helped Belphegor calm down. He had almost forgotten about the knives in the ceiling. He grinned and turned the corner into a taller-than-him stranger.

"Watch where you're going, peasant." Belphegor glared through his bangs at the taller man, who was _well_ dressed in a pinstripe tuxedo. He was wearing glasses, and was holding a suitcase. Not to mention he was _bald_. The typical 'mafia' stereotype. Belphegor scoffed. "O-"

Before Belphegor could mock him, or even say anything, he was grabbed by the collar and raised into the air, Bel's defenses were down, so he was taken by surprise at the sudden force. Enraged, he demanded the man put him down, but in return, the man tightened his big hand around Belphegor's neck, agitating him more.

"Let. Go." Belphegor's demanding voice was no joke, and any _normal_ person would be highly intimidating, but that man just lifted an eyebrow. That Cheshire grin found it's way onto Bel's face, as he kicked the man in the gut, finally managing to get free of his grip. Belphegor wasn't satisfied, and stabbed a few knifes into that same gut. Causing the man to cough up blood, and dropping his suitcase. "Don't you _dare_ touch Prince the Ripper in that manner! You disgusting little peasant." Ironically stating that Belphegor was _in fact _shorter than the man.

He rose up from his spot and apologized to Bel, trying his best not to have his voice waver. "I'm terribly sorry, your Royal Highness." The man bowed and excused himself. Belphegor's hopes dropped, he was hoping for some resistance, but continued on his way.

After hours and hours of exploring the prince gave up, and returned home. Tired from walking too much. He wasn't even in the mood to pester Fran, which was a shame, really. Bel was hoping to make-up to Fran for hurting him, _again._ Returning him, Belphegor slowly walked upstairs to his room, and flopped on his bed and passed out, grinning his Cheshire grin.


End file.
